mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Messy
Mr. Messy is the eighth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Messy *'Color': Hot Pink *'shape': Scribble, fuzzball(plushie version) *'Gender ': Male *'Family ': none *'Friends ':Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Fussy (one-sided) *Love: Little Miss Magic *Height: About 6 feet tall (About 4 feet tall in the episode "Library" when Miss Naughty cleaned him" ) *Weight: Above Average *Rivals: Mr. Fussy, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Naughty (After she cleaned him up in the episode "Library") & Little Miss Scary (after she scared him in Bath & Bubbles) *Occupation:Artist *Release date: 1972 *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Messy things *Dislikes:Being cleaned *'Job': being messy and dirty, Gameshow host for shazam thats good! *Features: Shoes(2008 version) *Nationality: African - American(US), Liverpulian(UK) *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Peter Rida Michail (2008-present), Rob Rackstraw (UK, 2008-present) *Catchphrases: Shazam!, That's what I'm talkin' about and Messy! Not Dressy (in the website) Story Little Miss Neat and Little Miss Tidy turned Mr. Messy’s life around and made him neat and tidy! The two women “brushed, swept, polished and scrubbed” his house until it sparkled. And after they’d turned their attention to Mr. Messy, and bathed him, he looked in the mirror and remarked: “I’m going to have to change my name!” but then once they left he threw a fit and started being messy again. ''The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Messy is given blue and white sneakers (similar to Little Miss Chatterbox's, only with patches of dirt on the toes and now he has a unabrow now, and one of them with untied laces), and his limbs are also made solid, instead of scribbled like they were originally. In the episode Library Mr. Messy became a full circle like in his story.But he had curly hair on top and his arms and legs looks like they do in the show.Also, his house is no longer by itself in a messy field. He lives right next door to Mr. Persnickety (U.S.) / Mr. Pernickety (UK) (originally named Mr. Fussy in the book series) in a duplex-styled house. What's also interesting is that he can rap really well (seen in Dance, Cooking, and in part of a song in Mall). His catchphrase: "Shazam!" (similar to Emeril Lagasse's "Bam!"), "That's what I'm talkin' about!", and "Messy, not Dressy!" (heard on the official website). He also owns a pizzeria. Mr. Messy's accent in the UK is Liverpudlian, and African-American in the U.S.. In the US Version, he is voiced by Peter Rida Michail, who is also the series art director. He is first seen in Boo Boos. Trivia *He made a cameo in an episode of Mike and Molly along with Mr. Tickle. *He is the only Mr. Men character who doesn't have black outlines. *First 1995 Appearance:One Day in the Life of Mr Perfect The Mr. Men Show *Mr. Messy, so far is the only character we see with toes on his feet (Dance and Dillydale Day). However their like other Mr. Men and Little Misses in Shoes and Seashore. *He said that he's gonna cry in Machines. *Mr. Messy is one of the three characters shown with socks on (Collecting). The others being Little Miss Daredevil, (Hotel) and Mr. Lazy. *Mr. Messy became clean in "Library" after he was tricked into reading a book about cleanliness. It was supposed to be a book about dirt, but it was switched by Little Miss Naughty. (Ironically, unlike his book counterpart, he freaks out about being clean.) He got messy again by covering himself in dirt from a planter at the exit, and in Little Miss Brainy's story, he wanted to prevent himself from being clean. *In the books, Mr. Messy (When cleaned) is a semi-circle. In the show, he is a full circle with a curl of pink hair. *Mr. Messy hosts a radio show called Dillydale F.M. *He hosts a TV show called "Shazam That's Good!" where they show music videos. *He sneezed in Sneezes & Hiccups even though he has no visible nose. *He's one of the 12 characters with no visible nose, the others are Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Bump, Mr. Small, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Tall, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Happy, Mr. Tickle, and Mr. Strong. *He is the only scribble character. *He's only gotten angry in "Cooking", "Shoes", "Home Improvement","Collecting", "Getting Around", Sneezes & Hiccups, and "Parade" *He's the one who has an unabrow (The others are, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Stubborn The other Mr. Men & Little Misses' unibrow's appear barely) *He was seen without his shoes in Seashore, Dance, Dillydale Day and Collecting, but once he has one shoe off in Shoes. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt, but he did seem to care in Fruits. *He didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but he shouted his name after Mr. Rude farted in Robots. *He is messy except he brushes his teeth (Known in the episode "Clean Teeth") and suffers from Mr. Rude's Fart. *He gets extra messy when he's scared. (The Dark) *In Up & Down, He was accidently turned into many of the little clones of him by Little Miss Magic just like Eris did to Billy from another show. They annoyed Mr. Rude as well. *In the 1995 show Mr. Messy kissed Little Miss Neat at the end in the episode "The invitation for Mr. Messy". *He is also very disgusting. *Horribly, he watched a scary movie with Mr. Pernickety. *His counterpart from the Mr. Men series is Little Miss Naughty because they both make Mr. Fussy's life miserable. *He is one of the 2 characters to have pink hair, the other being Little Miss Naughty *In Garages, it seemed like he was scared of mops, since he freaked out when Mr. Fussy showed one to him, but later in the same episode, it showed him using the mop! *He is terified of bears. *When he was with Miss Calamity he started getting a few accidents himself. *His Sesame Street counterpart is Cookie Monster because they are both monsters with similar original voices. *He is big as Mr. Strong in Pests. *He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Funny, Miss Giggles and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far) *In the 1995 show, it is said that no one wants Mr. Messy around because of his messiness... Poor Mr. Messy.... **There was however, one thing that made him happy, like in An Invitation for Mr. Messy. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Calamity. *He only dislikes Mr. Rude because of his bad manners, and Miss Naughty because of what she did to him at the library. *He will eat anything but tomatoes and potatoes. *He seems pretty healthy, despite he has a messy home, same with Mr. Mean. *He has a pet goldfish in Parties. *His favourite foods are pizza and sock cheese. *In Cooking he said he would never eat a snail, but he will accept a banana slug. *Out of all the characters so far in the show, Mr. Messy has sung the most, if not, the most songs. *He didn't appear in Fair because maybe he was sick at that time. *He hasn't been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy, it is unknown if he does though. *He owns a cheese store that is shown in Mall. *He temporarily made the inside of his house purple.He didn't like the color because he said "It's like living inside a grape" (Paint) Counterparts *Captain Marvel (DC Comics) - Both say "Shazam!" *Beetlejuice - Both like being messy and gross stuff but hate cleanliness. *Pigpen (Peanuts) - Both are messy. *Pinky (Pac-Man) - Both are pink. *Poopsmith (Homestar Runner) - Both are smelly. *Whiff (Thomas the Tank Engine) - Both are smelly and like garbage. *Raggedy Princess (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) - Both live in a filth. *Tamama (Sgt Frog) both are pigsties. *Messy Bear (Care Bears): Both are messy.) *Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both are African-American, and Mr. Messy's US voice is African-American.) *Oink the Pig (The Scouts): Both are messy. *Li'l D (Class of 3000): Both are African-American and both speak with an African-American accent.) *Lord Stinker (TUGS): Both are messy, have a lot of trash, and smell bad.) *Ploppy Sig (Runny Babbit): Both are messy.) *Feste D Rappa (Will's World): Both are rappers.) *J. Jason, DJ, FM-AM (Will's World): Both host radio shows.) *Tubby Turtle (Playskool Kids): Both are rappers.) *Ian (Olivia): Both are messy eaters.) *Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door): Both are African-American.) *Conway (Courage The Cowardly Dog): Both are messy and disgusting.) *Mudbud (Disney Buddies, both are messy and dirty) *Yoshi (Mario): Both are messy eaters.) *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squareparts): Both are pink and messy) *Dog (CatDog): Both are messy.) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Monsieur Sale (French) * Don Lioso (Spanish) * Meneer Knoeipot/''Meneertje Sloddervos'' (Dutch) * Ο Κύριος Τσαπατσούλης (Greek) * 邋遢先生 (Taiwan) * 너절씨 (Korean) * Mr. Anniben (Welsh) * Unser Herr Schlampig (German) * Bay Daðýnýk (Turkish) * Fætter Sjusk (Danish) * מר שלומפר (Hebrew) * Herra Subbi (Icelandic). * ごちゃごちゃくん(Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Neat *Mr. Tidy Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave *Little Miss Brainy *Little Miss Wise *Little Miss Selfish *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(mentiened,but not seen) *An Invitation For Mr. Messy(TV)(this is the episode where his kisses Ms. Neat) *Mr. Fussy Takes a Well-Earned Break(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise(TV) *Mr. Skinny is up the Spout(TV) *One day in the life of Mr. Perfect(TV) *What a mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website *Official Mr Men Art Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Toes Category:Nudes Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Visible Nose Category:1972 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair